This Moment
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kasamatsu tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya - Kaijo High, mention of Ao & Momo, special 1 shot for Kasamatsu's birthday


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : mungkin OOC karena keterbatasan pengetahuan author ttg karakter2 di Kaijo. Typo(s). Ada detail yg kurang.**

* * *

**This Moment**

**By NekoTama-1110**

**A one-shot for Kasamatsu's birthday (29/07)**

* * *

Hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 29 Agustus, sudah genap 19 tahunlah usia si kapten dari tim basket SMA Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio. Usia 19 belum dapat dikatakan masih remaja, tetapi tidak dapat dikatakan pula sudah mencapai dewasa, dimana dewasa itu sendiri tidak dapat didasarkan atas usia saja, sikap dan tingkah laku pun turut mendasari kedewasaan seseorang.

Langkah kaki Kasamatsu terasa ringan, seringan hati dan pikirannya. Dia sudah dapat membayangkan bahwa teman-teman setimnya di tim basket akan memberikan sesuatu padanya. Dia tidak berharap mendapat hadiah, ucapan selamat sudah cukup baginya.

Tidak lupa dia pun mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk dari beberapa siswi yang hanya dibalas senyum canggung darinya.

Dia dapat membayangkan akan kejutan dari teman-teman timnya, termasuk dari pelatih mereka, Takeuchi Genta. Biarpun sikapnya keras saat di lapangan, tetapi dia sangatlah perhatian pada anak-anak didiknya. Bukan tidak mungkin beliau akan memberikan sesuatu padanya.

Kasamatsu dapat membayangkan saat dirinya membuka pintu gymnasium tempat mereka berlatih, dia akan mendapat sorakan selamat ulang tahun, mungkin lemparan kue yang akan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Kise tentu saja akan langsung mengucap selamat sambil memeluknya erat, Hayakawa yang selalu semangat akan dengan lantang meneriakkan ucapan selamatnya, Moriyama yang selalu menebar pesona dan Kobori yang selalu menjadi paling dewasa dibandingkan yang lainnya akan mengucap selamat dengan tenang sambil menepuk pundaknya, termasuk Nakamura yang mungkin akan agak malu-malu saat mengucap selamat.

Dengan hanya membayangkannya, cukup membuat Kasamatsu tersenyum sendiri.

Akan tetapi bayangan menggembirakan yang Kasamatsu imajinasikan tadi lenyap tenggelam begitu saja saat dirinya membuka pintu gymnasium. Yang dia temukan bukanlah sorakan mengucap selamat, melainkan decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket, serta suara gesekan bola dengan ring saat berhasil masuk. Latihan basket yang semestinya masih dalam 10 menit ke depan ternyata telah dimulai.

Kasamatsu sempat terpaku di tempatnya. Bila melihat dari peluh yang membasahi tubuh rekan-rekannya, latihan pastilah telah dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu. Semuanya sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat masing-masing. Dapat terlihat tetesan keringat yang membasahi lantai. Bahkan Pelatih Takeuchi sedang menghabiskan botolnya yang ketiga untuk hari ini. Senyum senang di bibir Kasamatsu hilang dalam sekejab.

Kasamatsu menghampiri pelatihnya yang sedang berteriak-teriak 'memerintah' pemainnya untuk melakukan pergerakan sesuai dengan yang telah digambarkannya.

"Pelatih, bukankah latihan basket semestinya masih 10 menit lagi?" tanya Kasamatsu sambil meletakkan tasnya.

Pelatih melirik sekilas pada Kasamatsu, berakhir dengan dia mendapat bentakan dari si Pelatih. "Dari mana saja kau? Kau kapten, mengapa datang terlambat 1 jam dari jadwal semestinya? Jangan kira karena kau kapten dan murid kelas 3, kau bisa datang seenaknya!"

Bentakan Pelatih membuat anggota tim lainnya menatap pada pemandangan mengejutkan tersebut sebab Pelatih jarang sekali membentak seseorang. Terlihat jelas Kise memasang mimik khawatir pada seniornya tersebut.

"Tapi Pelatih, latihan masih 10 menit lagi..."

"Siapa bilang 10 menit lagi?" kembali bentak Pelatih. "Lihat pukul berapa sekarang!" Pelatih memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul 15:50.

Bukan main terkejutnya Kasamatsu. Ini kali pertamanya dalam sejarah latihan basket, seorang Kasamatsu Yukio datang terlambat. Dia melirik kembali jarum jam di jam tangan milik pelatihnya tersebut. Dia berusaha mengingat ke belakang. Dengan yakin dia datang tepat waktu, bahkan lebih awal dari jadwal semestinya. Dia yakin sekali selalu memeriksa waktu melalui ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran mengerikan terbesit di otaknya. '_Bagaimana bila aku ternyata salah mengeset waktu di ponselku sendiri?_'

Pandangan Kasamatsu mulai mengosong. Tidak pernah dia berpikir salah mengeset ponselnya sendiri. Akan tetapi, semuanya masih terasa aneh. Dia selalu menggunakan ponselnya sebagai pengganti weker dan dia belum pernah terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, Pelatih menepuk pundak Kasamatsu dengan cukup keras. "Sebagai sanksi atas keterlambatanmu, kau akan aku beri sesi pemanasan spesial." Pelatih meniup peluitnya. Dalam beberapa detik anggota tim berhenti dari sesi latihan. "Semuanya berkumpul dan ambil posisi berkeliling di pinggir lapangan! Kasamatsu, kau ke tengah lapangan."

Anggota tim saling berbisik dengan rekan sebelahnya, menerka apakah yang dimaksudkan Pelatih dengan meminta mereka mengelilingi lapangan dengan Kasamatsu berada di tengahnya.

Sedangkan Kasamatsu sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tepukan cukup kencang di punggungnya dari sang Pelatih membuatnya tersadar kemudian berjalan menuju tengah lapangan.

Rasanya cukup mencengangkan sekaligus mengerikan saat teman-temanmu sendiri mengelilingimu seperti ini. Itulah yang tengah Kasamatsu rasakan. Pandangannya beralih dari satu wajah ke wajah yang lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Hah..." Pelatih menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Anak-anak, coba kalian perhatikan Kapten kalian. Apakah pantas dia disebut sebagai Kapten bila dirinya datang terlambat seperti ini?" Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik. "Aku tahu kau terlambat baru hari ini saja, tapi bukankah ini keterlaluan? Datang terlambat 1 jam dan tidak memberiku kabar. Bahkan Kise pun yang sibuk dengan pemotretannya tidak pernah datang terlambat, walau terlambat dia pasti mengabariku. Sebagai Pelatih kalian, aku menganggap ini suatu hal buruk. Kasamatsu, apakah kau sadar kalau kau sudah memberi contoh yang buruk bagi anggota timmu? Apakah karena kau sudah murid kelas 3 lalu bisa seenaknya seperti ini?"

Kasamatsu menatap Pelatihnya dengan tatapan bingung, bercampur kesal dan malu yang teramat. Bila dia tidak menghormati Pelatihnya mungkin dia sudah menerjang jatuh beliau.

"Lakukan _push-up_ 20 kali. Lakukan di tempatmu. Yang lain, hitung Kapten kalian."

Kasamatsu mengambil posisi _push-up_. Kesal, itulah yang dia rasakan. Ini bukanlah permasalahan berapa banyak _push-up_ yang perlu dia lakukan, melainkan cara dari Pelatih memberinya sanksi. Apa yang beliau lakukan terhadapnya sekarang sama saja dengan menelanjanginya di tengah lapangan yang berakhir dengan tidak adanya pertolongan.

Perhitungan dimulai, dibarengi gerakan turun kemudian naik dari sang Kapten. Bila hanya 20 gerakan _push-up _, ini perkara mudah.

Selesai dengan sanksi yang seadanya tersebut, Kasamatsu kemudian berdiri. Terlihat jelas mimik wajahnya yang sangat kesal, ditambah Kise yang cukup dekat dengan seniornya tersebut juga memasang tampang kesal. Pelatih kemudian kembali berkata, "Aku harap hukuman seperti ini cukup untukmu. Semua, mendekat pada Kapten kalian dan bentuk lingkaran."

Tembok manusia yang tadinya berdiri renggang sekarang merapat. Kasamatsu dapat mencium aroma keringat teman-teman setimnya. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun baginya untuk menghindar dari sana. Oke, Kasamatsu mulai merasa takut. Dia takut akan menjadi korban _bullying_ dari anggota timnya sendiri.

"Semuanya," kata Pelatih, "dalam hitungan tiga. 1...2...3!"

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS SEMUA KERJA KERASMU DAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KAPTEN!" teriak seluruhnya, termasuk Pelatih, yang kemudian dilanjut oleh bungkukan hormat dari semuanya.

Kasamatsu bingung. Tanpa berkedip dia melihat kepala-kepala berbagai warna yang sedang membungkuk hormat padanya. Kasamatsu akhirnya sadar; keterlambatannya hadir pada sesi latihan, kemudian hukuman _push-up _sambil dikelilingi teman-temannya, semuanya sudah diatur.

Di awal imajinasinya dia berharap mendapat ucapan yang menyenangkan, berakhir dengan sesuatu yang ternyata mengejutkan. Tidak pernah dalam pikirannya akan diperlakukan –tepatnya dipermalukan- dengan cara seperti ini, terutama di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Semuanya kemudian mengangkat kepala masing-masing. Terlihat jelas senyum tulus dari anggota timnya. Tanpa sadar, Kasamatsu yang biasanya menangis bila Kaijo mengalami kekalahan, sekarang meneteskan air mata, air mata terharu.

"Ah, Kasamatsu-senpai, jangan menangis-ssu! Aku kan jadi ikut menangis!" Benar saja, Kise ternyata sudah ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Kapten. Mengejutkan, bukan? Ini rencana anggota timmu ini, aku hanya ikut membantu sedikit. Kami semua memajukan jam kami 1 jam lebih cepat. Memangnya kau tidak sadar kalau kami merencanakan ini untuk ulang tahunmu?" tanya Pelatih yang dibalas Kasamatsu dengan gelengan sambil menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Rupanya Kise sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memeluk Kaptennya tersebut. Untuk kali ini Kasamatsu mengizinkan. Dia hanya tersenyum senang saat Kise, kemudian disusul seluruh anggota timnya yang saling berpelukan. Keringat mereka saling bercampur, rasanya panas dikelilingin anggota timnya yang rata-rata lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hahaha, terima kasih semuanya. Aku kira kalian tidak ingat ulang tahunku," kata Kasamatsu yang tenggelam dalam lautan manusia.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kasamatsu? Tentu saja kami semua ingat," kata Kobori sambil menepuk pundak Kasamatsu yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Akan aku pastikan, tahun terakhirku di Kaijo dan masa terakhirku sebagai Kapten kalian, akan menjadi tahun berkilaunya tim basket kita. Aku... akan selalu merindukan kalian."

"Senpai!" Kise kembali memeluk Kasamatsu dengan erat. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seakan kau akan pergi jauh-ssu! Kita kan masih punya waktu 1 tahun untuk bisa bersama bermain basket!"

"Kurang dari 1 tahun, Kise." Kali ini saja, Kasamatsu libur untuk tidak menyiksa juniornya tersebut.

"Yo, _minna_," teriak Moriyama, "jangan lupakan tradisi kita bila ada yang berulang tahun!"

"Tradisi apa? ... Eh, Kasamatsu-senpai mau dibawa kemana?"

Hanya murid kelas 1 yang menatap bingung gerombolan murid kelas 2 dan kelas 3 yang menggotong Kasamatsu beramai-ramai ke arah ring basket. Hanya Nakamura, murid kelas 2, yang tetap berdiri di tempat. Kasamatsu bergerak gelisah sambil sesekali menendang ke segala arah dan berteriak minta diturunkan, tahu akan nasib yang akan segera menimpanya.

"Nakamura-senpai, apa yang.."

Pertanyaan Kise harus terhenti saat rombongan yang menggotong Kasamatsu tadi mulai melakukan penghitungan. Menghitung dari 1 sampai 19, sesuai dengan usia Kasamatsu sekarang. Mereka menghitung dengan nada gembira dan suara lantang. Murid kelas 1 ingin melihat, tetapi tembok manusia yang mengelilingi Kasamatsu mencegah mereka.

Pelatih tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kasamatsu. Beliau keluar dari gymnasium sambil berteriak, "Latihan hari ini selesai!"

"Kasian Kasamatsu-senpai. Nah, semuanya, mulai sekarang, berhati-hati untuk tidak memberitahukan tanggal ulang tahun kalian pada siapapun," kata Nakamura.

"Memangnya ada apa-ssu?"

"Kalian akan berakhir seperti Kasamatsu-senpai; 'digesek'."

Sungguh kata baru bagi murid kelas 1. Melihat kebingungan pada wajah para juniornya, Nakamura meminta dengan gerakan tangan agar semuanya mendekat. Dengan suara pelan, Nakamura menjelaskan salah satu tradisi tidak menyenangkan di Kaijo yang bisa ditemui saat seseorang berulang tahun. Untuk siswi biasanya akan mendapat tamparan, siswa akan 'digesek', sesuai dengan usia mereka. Suara penghitungan menjadi _backsound_ sesi penjelasan dari Nakamura.

Selesai dengan penjelasannya, wajah anggota tim kelas 1 memucat. Tidak pernah terpikir bahwa di Kaijo memiliki tradisi mengerikan seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, anggota tim kelas 1 memegang celana masing-masing, 'melindungi' bagian penting mereka.

Murid kelas 2 dan kelas 3 yang tadi menindas Kasamatsu membubarkan diri, memperlihatkan Kasamatsu yang terkulai lemah di lantai dekat tiang ring basket sambil bernafas berat dan berkeringat cukup deras.

Tidak ada satupun murid kelas 1 yang berniat menolong Kaptennya. Dalam langkah seribu seluruh anggota tim meninggalkan Kasamatsu. Hari ulang tahun Kasamatsu berakhir dengan Kasamatsu yang hanya ditemani tasnya dan kekosongan gymnasium.

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Sudah sekitar 5 hari berakhir semenjak ulang tahun Kasamatsu dimana tepat di hari ulang tahunnya Kasamatsu harus pulang tanpa ditemani siapapun. Untunglah keesokan harinya, tepatnya tanggal 30, anggota timnya secara beramai-ramai datang ke kelasnya dan menghadiahinya banyak hadiah, dibarengai permintaan maaf karena sudah meninggalkan Kapten mereka seorang diri di gymnasium, dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Hari ini, tepatnya hari Sabtu, Kise mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kise belum sempat memberikan hadiah untuknya sehingga dia memberi hadiah berupa traktiran makan di salah satu cafe.

Dalam perjalanannya, Kasamatsu bertemu dengan Momoi yang sedang berdebat dengan Aomine, entah memperdebatkan apa.

"Ah, senpai rupanya," sapa Aomine dengan nada bicaranya yang terkadang terdengar meremehkan.

"Ah, Kasamatsu-san! Apa kabar?" sapa Momoi ceria. "Oh ya, tanggal 29 Juli kemarin kau berulang tahun ya? Aku punya seluruh data anggota tim sekolah lain, termasuk tanggal ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun, ya!"

Momoi 'merebut' tangan Kasamatsu dan dengan semangat menjabatnya.

Sentuhan kulit dari Momoi membuat Kasamatsu, yang memang selalu canggung bila dekat dengan perempuan, mulai merasakan tanda bahaya. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat, wajahnya dapat diyakinkan sudah memerah.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, termasuk mengucap terima kasih, Kasamatsu berlari secepat-cepatnya, meninggalkan Momoi dan Aomine yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan Kasamatsu-san, ya?"

"Mungkin dia takut dengan dada besarmu itu."

Dimulailah kembali perdebatan Aomine dan Momoi.

.

Dalam larinya menuju cafe tempat janji temunya dengan Kise, Kasamatsu berdoa, '_Kami-sama, aku mohon, di usiaku yang sudah 19 tahun ini agar aku _t_idak canggung lagi terhadap perempuan!_'

* * *

Hah... it's finally done! Selamat ulang tahun Kasamatsu-senpai! Jangan sering2 nyiksa Kisenya ya...

Yang ga ngikutin manga ato mungkin lupa, Nakamura Sinya bukan OC ya.

Dan soal yg 'digesek', apa perlu diterangin? Daripada bingung oke lah. Itu salah satu tradisi di SMP & SMA aq, dimana cwo yang ultah, baru jadian, dll, *piip*nya digesek ke sesuatu. Entah tiang, tongkat, gagang sapu, batang pohon. Klo yg cwe ditampar. Ada yg tradisi di sekolahnya kyk gini jg ga?

RnR, please...


End file.
